


Bunny Week 2018

by AmegakureAngel



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot Collection, One Word Prompts, Oneshot, Paladin Butters, Princess Kenny McCormick, Princess Kenny/Paladin Butters, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Sp Bunny, Stick of Truth AU, Tumblr Prompt, bunny - Freeform, rated for language, sp bunny week, sp bunny week 2018, tags will be adjusted as I post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmegakureAngel/pseuds/AmegakureAngel
Summary: Collection of oneshots for Bunny Week 2018 on Tumblr~





	1. Date

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfics in a while so please feel free to let me know what you think~
> 
> Their ages vary per chapter...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age: High School Sophomores

Kenny remembered something about a gift card. And Sally Darson. Earlier that morning he had been too high off painkillers to really notice anything else, if he was honest. Butters’ smiling, cheerful face, his giggles (different from the ones Butters had when he was nervous, Kenny knew), a gift card... and Sally Darson. The rest, a complete blur.

 

In any case, Kenny didn't expect to find Butters sitting alone on the back steps of the school, hours after it has been dismissed. He heard sniffling and subconsciously tightened his parka strings before approaching his lonesome friend.

 

Butters was jerked out of his saddened stupor by the sound of approaching footsteps. He sniffled loudly and tried to quickly wipe his eyes without being too obvious. Whoever it was coming up behind him, Butters didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry while he was down. He didn't feel like dealing with the ridicule today. When Kenny sat down beside him, Butters’ shoulders instantly relaxed.

 

"O-Oh hey, Kenny..." He said casually, rubbing his face. Kenny quirked a brow at the teen across from him; Kenny could tell his face and eyes were red.

 

"Hey,” Kenny replied, voice muffled like always, “What's wrong…?” It bothered him to the core to see the usually happy Butters so upset. He watched silently as Butters sniffled again and shrugged, attempting to seem unbothered.

 

“N-Nuthin’ much. I-I think Sally forgot we were s’posed ta go on a date today, is all…”

 

Kenny blinked. So it had been a _date_ Butters had chatted up a storm about earlier that morning. Kenny frowned at the cold steps below them. How could he have missed that…? Butters on a _date_ …?

 

Beside Kenny Butters sighed and looked up.

 

“It’s almost five o’clock n-now. I-I should’a known I’d get stood up…” Butters bit his lip when his eyes started to sting again. He didn't want to cry in front of Kenny. He reached for his backpack and stood up slowly, the dress shirt he'd worn wrinkled from sitting for so long. “I'm just gonna go home..” He muttered, “See ya, Ken.”

 

The farewell knocked Kenny out of his daydreaming and he stood up quickly, reaching out a gloved hand.

 

“Leo wait…!” His voice cracked behind his closed up parka. “Do you... do you still want to go out…?” He asked, his cheeks warmed slightly. Kenny watched as Butters stared up at him wide-eyed from the bottom of the steps. Kenny's stomach sank nervously; Butters must not have heard him. He opened his mouth to instead reply with a “goodbye” when a wobbly smile spread across Butters’ lips.

 

“Y-ya mean it…?” Butters’ heart fluttered in his chest. He'd always wanted to spend more one-on-one time with Kenny and now it seemed Kenny wanted to do the same! Before Kenny could reply Butters had bounded back up the steps and had taken Kenny by the hand. Seeing the smile on Butters’ face put Kenny back at ease and he let Butters lead him down to the sidewalk.

 

“I'd _love_ ta go out with ya, Ken!” Butters chattered excitedly. Kenny wondered vaguely if Butters meant it in the casual or romantic sense but didn't bring it up. He had his hand in Butters’ warm one and he was going to dinner with adorable company - he wouldn't push his luck.

 

Kenny listened attentively to Butters talk about his favorite food and how he'd been so happy to get the gift card as a birthday present. Kenny realized it was easy being around Butters - the sweet teen liked to talk and didn't expect any sort of reaction from him, really, aside from the occasional nod or “mmhm” (which were Kenny's specialties).

 

Butters’ eyes sparkled the whole walk to the restaurant and his grin never wavered once as he spoke with Kenny. Butters couldn't help admitting to himself that Kenny was a much better date than Sally. Everything happens for a reason, he supposed, and this reason couldn't have been any better. Kenny could visibly see the change in Butters’ attitude and decided he really liked how happiness looked on him. From there his mind took a slight turn, and he gave Butters a once-over as they approached the only Bennigan’s in South Park.

 

Butters smiled brightly at Kenny as he held the door open for him. Butters’ face broke out into a huge blush when instead of a “thanks” Kenny responded with a “you look cute”. Butters stuttered slightly, blinking as he tried to spit out a thank you. Kenny grinned and spared the floundering boy by sticking a gloved hand out to tussle Butters’ slicked back hair.

 

“Hair looks kinda gay, though.” He added. Butters laughed at the comment and grinned at Kenny when he pulled his hand back.

 

“I-I kinda agree. I hate doing my hair like that.” Butters laughed, “but Mom said girls like it.” Kenny laughed even more at that and patted Butters’ back.

 

“Nice try, but maybe stick with the usual look. Suits you best.” The comment left Butters feeling fuzzy and light headed as they were led to a table to sit. A small smile was stuck on his face that made Kenny feel successful in some weird way. Like he had accomplished something good.

 

The waitress smiled at the two and quickly got their drink orders in before walking away. Butters looked at Kenny for a moment, his smile slowly dipping when he noticed how baggy Kenny’s parka looked on him. Kenny was too busy looking around the place to notice.

 

“Be sure ta get whatever ya want, Ken…!” He said, smiling at him and gesturing towards menu. Kenny blinked and looked down at it, suddenly acutely aware of the growling in his stomach. He nodded slowly, frowning slightly. The prices were greater than he had expected and he didn't want to give the impression he was only with Butters for the meal. Kenny simply nodded in response and Butters smiled as the waitress approached with their drinks. Kenny searched for the cheapest thing he could find that wouldn't _seem_ like the cheapest while Butters told woman what he wanted.

 

“And what can I get for your friend?” The waitress asked. Kenny blinked and looked up, lowering his hoodie enough to clear his mouth.

 

“Date.” He said simply, causing Butters’ eyes to widen like saucers. “I'm his date.” Butters’ heart fluttered in his chest happily as the waitress laughed in a friendly way and corrected herself. Kenny ordered a plain burger and smiled at Butters when the woman walked away.

 

He’d managed to distract Butters whilst reaffirming to him he was taking their date seriously. He liked being able to kill two birds with one stone where he could.

 

Kenny decided to leave his hood completely down for the rest of the meal, enjoying how Butters’ cheeks pinkened whenever he glanced up at him. Butters was on cloud nine as they chatted happily about school and friends and random things here and there. Butters learned that Kenny had never been to Bennigans before ( _“Woah, really? Well it's the best place in the whole wide world!”_ ) and Kenny learned that Butters wasn't allowed to drink soda at home ( _“Well look at you, being a rebel.”_ ). An hour and a half had gone by before Butters noticed the time.

 

“O-Oh geez! I-I gotta get home…!” Kenny frowned at how quickly Butters’ smile dropped and he nodded. Kenny insisted on leaving the tip as they left quickly after paying. Kenny walked Butters to his house, holding Butters’ hand for comfort. Butters smiled at Kenny as a thanks and spoke with him about the falling snow as they walked.

 

Kenny watched Butters’ breath puff out as they approached his doorstep. Butters didn't want to leave Kenny but he knew he had to. He suddenly reached forward and hugged Kenny close, patting his back.

 

“Thanks for goin’ out with me, Ken. I-I really had a great time.” Kenny nodded and returned the hug before pulling away and stepping down Butters’ front steps. Butters turned around and reached for the door handle when he was stopped by Kenny's voice.

 

“We'll have to do this again, sometime.” He started, soft voice unmuffled and clear, “The next date will be on me.” He finished before pulling his parka back up for warmth. Butters turned around and smiled hopefully at Kenny before nodding and waving goodbye. Kenny stared at Butters’ closed front door fondly for a moment before nodding to himself and stuffing his hands in his pockets, walking home.

 

He found himself thinking of ideas for the next date all the way there.


	2. Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age: High School Seniors
> 
> I was gonna do something with Mysterion/Prof.Chaos or Paladin Butters/Princess Kenny but then I took it in a way different direction lol I think I had too much of the next day's prompt in mind when writing this but ah well XD hope you like it

Angry tears streamed down Butters' face as he slammed his bedroom door shut. It was dark in his room and he kept it that way, too upset to be bothered with the lamp and not in the mood to see himself in the mirror. 

 

He clawed off the blonde wig on his head and chucked it at his closet door before rubbing harshly at his tear-stained, made-up face. His stomach tightened at the feel of false lashes against his fingertips and he whined as he struggled to remove them and the gaudy red lipstick smeared across his lips. 

 

He swore to himself this year would be different. He  _ swore _ to himself he wouldn't let Eric Cartman drag him down anymore. No more nonsense, no more trouble. He just wanted to get through his senior year in peace. 

 

But it seemed the world had different plans for him. Even after all these years, he was  _ still _ just  _ too damn gullible _ . 

 

Butters stumbled as he tried to remove the dress he had on and grumbled self-deprecatingly under his breath throughout the endeavor.

 

Everyone saw him. Everyone had laughed. News would leak. He'd be grounded for sure and probably worse on top of it. He hated dressing like a girl and yet Cartman managed to trick him like always. Always.

 

Butters wanted to punch a wall. No matter how badly he wanted to shove the blame elsewhere, Butters knew deep down. He knew it was still his own  _ stupid _ fault for believing Eric in the first place. 

 

_ "C'mon dude, it's gonna be a kickass senior costume party! All the guys are gonna dress as chicks - it'll be hilarious, don't be a pussy." _

 

Butter growled as he plopped down onto his bed and squeezed his pillow until his hands hurt. 

 

He was an idiot. A stupid,  _ stupid _ idiot. He'd had it coming, like always, and now--

 

Butters blinked when he felt a vibration from underneath him, distracting him from his negative thoughts. He huffed and shifted to grab the phone he'd haphazardly tossed on the bed in his frenzy earlier. His eyes still stung from a mixture of left-over eye liner and tears as he squinted at the bright screen. There was a text. From Kenny. 

 

Butters' stomach flopped.  _ Kenny _ . He'd completely forgotten about Kenny. Suddenly he wanted to cry all over again. Kenny had been there and had probably seen him too. Butters bit his lip and prepared for the worst as he opened the text from his crush.

 

_ Hey. Saw u leave and tried 2 get 2 u but u must be an expert at running in heels lol _

 

Butters audibly groaned.

 

_ Anyway what fatass did was fucked up. Im sorry I didnt know. I kicked his ass a bit and stole his phone. U don't have 2 worry abt gettin exposed or anything ig. _

 

Butters' heart settled in his chest slightly and the pounding in his head began to ease. He would have kissed Kenny had he been standing there in person telling him all this. 

 

_ If anyone bothers u abt it, just let me know. _

 

Butters jumped slightly when a second text appeared just as he'd finished reading the first one. When he saw it, his eyes widened and his cheeks flooded red.

 

_ You looked really cute tonight btw. I saved a few of Cartman's pics. I'll keep em to myself, promise. Hope u don't mind ;) _


	3. Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age: High School Seniors

Kenny paid no attention to the muffled cries coming from the kitchen. Nor the car squealing from the driveway. He'd begged to visit one person only - and that was Leo. Kenny felt an unusual knot in his stomach and his currently nonexistent heart skip when his eyes spotted Butters slowly climbing the stairs to his room. Kenny was at Butters' side in an instant, standing on the steps above him.

 

Soft, pained whimpers slipped from Butters' lips as he slowly stepped up the stairs. Kenny watched his trembling hands reach for the railing and clutch at it like a lifeline. His head was hanging and he was unbalanced. It looked as if he wouldn't make it to his room before collapsing. Kenny couldn't take it. He couldn't watch anymore... not without helping him, at least.

 

Kenny gently reached out a translucent hand and took Butters' upper arm, slowly guiding him the remainder of the way. His eyes caught the shivering in Butters' shoulder blades and the wavering of his chest as he panted. Kenny swallowed hard and bit his lip as he carefully helped the whimpering Butters to his bed. Kenny made sure to shut the door, fully aware Butters would have wanted it shut.

 

Without Kenny's help Butters collapsed onto his bed, his back and limbs worn out. The pain was beginning to throb and spread and a pitiful moan slipped past Butters' lips. Kenny frowned and fought back the impossible sting in his eyes.

 

"Fuck you..." He muttered to the ceiling, brows tight. Ghosts weren't supposed to _feel_.

 

When Butters sobbed and clutched at his pillow, Kenny's eyes lowered back down to the teen. His eyes squinted and he grimaced as he listened to Butters cry, his eyes taking in the damage. Long, angry, red and purple striped marks littered Butters' back and shoulders. Kenny growled under his breath.

 

"Fucking belt...again..." He stepped closer to the bed and tried to ignore the way Butters' crying was slowly intensifying. Butters gasped and shoved his face into his pillow to muffle the wails. Kenny could see welts forming on the edges of the marks, and in some spots Butters' soft, pale skin seemed split.

 

Butters would be so bruised... He'd have to be careful the next time he got to hug him...

 

Just the thought made him sick. Kenny tried to hold back the familiar sting of tears in his eyes. _Could ghosts cry...?_ He'd never cried while being dead before.

 

When Butters hiccuped and whined into his pillow, Kenny felt like he really could.

 

He leaned down and kissed Butters' head, gently bringing up a hand to brush softly at Butters' lower back.

 

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered, leaving a small, nonexistent kiss on one of Butters' shoulders. Kenny swept his fingers across Butters’ trembling back slowly, dying to heal him or at the very least comfort him. Kenny felt a familiar empty feeling in his chest as he watched his hand travel through Butter’s skin without any reaction.

 

Kenny sighed and changed positions to lay beside Butters in his bed. He laid on his side and watched Butters helplessly as he continued to cry, the wails now softening to sniffles and the occasional whimper. Kenny's eyes were pitifully glued to Butters' head. Butters lifted his face from the pillow and Kenny noticed its redness and his tightly screwed eyes.

 

"I miss you..." Butters moaned sorrowfully into the dark, gripping his sheets tightly. The words made Kenny's eyes widen and his heart shatter. There couldn't be any way Butters knew he was there, but at that moment Kenny felt like maybe Butters could sense him somehow. Kenny shifted closer and attempted unsuccessfully to run his fingers through Butters' disheveled locks.

 

"I miss you too," Kenny whispered back, wanting to cry himself as he watched more tears slip from Butters eyes and soak into the mattress below. He’d do anything to take that boy's place. "I won't be gone for long..." He added shakily, hoping somehow Butters could understand.

 

When the hand on Butters' head started to fade, Kenny's “heart” skipped a beat in panic and he leaned forward to quickly kiss the sniffling boy's cheek. "I'll see you soon, Leo, I promise..."

 

It killed him to leave Butters alone and hurting. It seemed Kenny was always leaving, one way or another. Leaving was always the hardest, no matter the form.

 

"I love you." He whispered before slowly fading into the dark.

 


	4. Vacations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do Hawaii, c'monnn. Also I think this may be the shortest one so far rip
> 
> Age: 19/20

The sun was shining and the breeze was warm as Kenny napped comfortably in the shade. The sounds of the softly crashing waves and swaying palms were unlike anything back at home (and so much more sleep-inducing then he'd remembered, too). 

 

Butters happily hummed to himself a native folk song as he made his way through the brush and onto their semi-private part of the beach. He grinned wide when he saw Kenny in the same spot he’d left him in, dozing peacefully in a cotton hammock. Butters slowly made his way barefooted across the sand, keeping one of his hands behind his back. Kenny snored softly and Butters giggled at the cute scene before moving the hammock a tad. 

 

"Kenny...~" He whispered happily, gently easing the other blonde from his sleep with a few soft rocks of the hammock. Kenny shifted after a moment and cracked open an eye. A sleepy smile spread across his lips as he looked up at Butters' shining face. 

 

"Hello there...~" Kenny hummed with a lazy grin. He yawned and stretched as Butters laughed. 

 

"Heya, Ken." Butters grinned, gaze warm. He watched as Kenny slowly sat up and stuck his feet in the sand. Butters saw Kenny wiggle his toes and giggled softly. "I have a surprise for ya!" He chirped. Kenny glanced up at him, tilting his head and blinking. 

 

"A surprise?" Kenny tried to keep his dirty thoughts to a minimum has Butters nodded and stepped closer, cheeks pink and smiling wide. 

 

"Yea! But ya gotta close your eyes." Butters insisted and Kenny smirked as his mind entertained more fantasies. He nodded and complied, shutting his eyes. 

 

"Whatever you say, Buttercup." He uttered, making the soft smile on Butters' lips twitch and the pink in his cheeks deepen. Butters brought his gift out from behind his back and carefully lowered it around Kenny's head, allowing it to rest naturally around Kenny's neck. Kenny quirked a brow and Butters grinned. 

 

"Alrighty! You can open em..!" Butters chirped as he stepped back slightly. Kenny opened his eyes and blinked, instantly looking down to investigate the gift. A warm smile found its way to his lips as his fingers brushed against the string of beautiful tropical flowers. Butters grinned when he saw Kenny was pleased. 

 

"I-I went to a lei makin' workshop at the hotel while you were sleepin'..." He smiled sheepishly, shifting sand around with a foot subconsciously. " I know how much ya liked the one ya got when we were kids, so..." Butters' voice trailed off when Kenny looked up and made eye contact with him. 

 

"I love it." Kenny said softly, his chest a fuzzy mushy mess. Sentimental things really got to him. Butters smiled hopefully, pulling timidly at his fingers. 

 

"Y-yea..?" Kenny smiled wider and nodded. 

 

"Yea...! Thank you, Leo. I'm gonna keep it forever." 

 

Butters' heart fluttered at that and he was instantly speaking in a flurry of excitement. Kenny watched him with sparkling eyes as Butters approached the hammock and gave Kenny a hug. Kenny listened gladly as Butters rattled on about various types of flowers and all their Hawaiian meanings and specialties. 

 

Once in a while he'd miss a thing or two, though - too busy enjoying how the sunlight from above filtered down and glowed through Butters' hair. 


	5. AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with the SoT AU but I hope you like it anyway
> 
> Age: 20/21

Thunder crashed outside the palace’s doors as rain cascaded from the sky. The stormy season of Zaron had arrived and all mobilizations were paused for the meantime. The warriors were all resting and remaining indoors, gathering strength and tending to their weapons for when the weather would clear. There were even a few guests weathering out the storm at the palace, who found themselves trapped upon visiting. No one dared travel in such terrible weather - not even the Princess of Dragons, Lady McCormick. 

 

The palace’s young paladin was quickly walking down a long corridor, carrying piles of linens and the Grand Wizard’s clothes. The paladin was never as fond of the storm season as the other palace dwellers, mainly because he was always reduced to a makeshift quarter maid by the Grand Wizard. No, there never seemed to be any rest for him. 

 

The young man nearly lost his footing at the calls of distress emanating from one of the chamber rooms he’d just passed. He blinked and instantly jerked into action, dropping the pile of fabrics in his arms and running back toward the room. The paladin readied himself for an impromptu battle, hand hovering over his time-weathered Hammer of Storms. Upon pushing open the chamber door, Paladin Butters’ eyes widened and he balked for a moment. He'd happened upon the most honored guest of them all - Lady McCormick. 

 

The princess’ room was in complete disarray, chairs knocked over and bottles and glasses scattered. Flying madly like a bat from hell above their heads, one of the princess’ dragons was out of control. Butters couldn't believe his eyes, seeing the princess in the center of the room yelling at it and attempting in vain to get the dragon to behave. Butters’ heart dropped in his chest.The princess was in danger…!

 

“P-Princess!” The young paladin broke free from his initial stun and ran to the princess’ side, hammer at the ready and his eyes glued to the berserk dragon causing havoc in the room. The princess smiled, unbeknownst to Butters,  and held onto his waist. 

 

“Oh please, Paladin, don't hurt him!” She begged, feigning fear as the dragon flew inches overhead, causing them to duck. Butters’ brow was furrowed as he tried to keep up with its movements whilst also protecting the princess. If the Princess of Dragons couldn't subdue the beast, he feared he was rather useless to help. 

 

The dragon flapped its wings and suddenly darted for the fireplace. Butters’ eyes widened and he leaped forward to trap it inside. When he got closer, the dragon screeched and blew fire at him. Butters managed to shield himself in time to prevent major damage, leaving only a few hairs singed on his bangs and soot on his skin. The strokes of the dragon’s wings billowed up heavy, dark clouds of ash. The princess bemoaned the paladin’s troubles behind him as he coughed violently. Just as his watering eyes found the chimney’s inner iron gates, the dragon dropped from above right onto the paladin’s lap. Instinctively, Butters grabbed the dragon tightly and quickly crawled out from inside the fireplace. He continued to cough up a lung as the dragon wriggled out of his hold. 

 

The dragon flew right into the princess’ arms happily, as if the last five minutes hadn’t even happened. Princess Kenny cooed at it softly enough for Butters not to hear. She praised it and fed it a treat before allowing it to return with its siblings to rest. When she turned back to the paladin she gasped and adopted a face of worry. 

 

“Oh, Paladin…” She moaned worriedly, quickly rushing to his side and taking his upper arm to help him stand. Butters batted at his dirty clothes and panted, taking in more clean air. "If you hadn't been walking by I fear I would have been in grave danger.” She added, hugging his arm and looking up at him with furrowed brows. Butters blushed slightly and nodded. 

 

“I-I suppose, M’lady...In the future, please be more careful.” He spoke softly. The princess’ eyes sparkled and she nodded. 

 

“I’ll try, sweet Paladin." She hummed before reaching a hand up to touch his cheek. He was covered in soot from head to toe, just as she'd hoped. The paladin’s cheeks had warmed at the princess’ gentle touch. He noticed she wasn't wearing her gloves, nor her typical attire. It seemed she must have been preparing for sleep. Fighting off a smirk she shook her head and sighed. 

 

"Look at you...tarnished and I'm to blame…” Butters blinked and jumped slightly at her words, shaking his head. 

 

"No, princess, this was just happenstance, is all. You haven't done any wrong." He urged. It was just like the sweet paladin to assure her of her innocence. The princess grinned softly. 

 

"Still, I owe you my thanks..." Her hand slipped from his cheek to his shoulder, down his arm, to rest finally in the paladin’s own hand. Goosebumps littered the young paladin’s skin. The princess shifted closer and leaned against his side, enjoying the way the paladin’s innocent baby blue eyes drooped ever so slightly. "Why don't I  _ bathe _ you as a token of my gratitude...?" She hummed, voice low and eyes glinting in the chamber’s candlelight. Butters’ eyes shot open and he stuttered heavily before replying.

 

"Oh! I-I  _ couldn't _ princess...It would be wrong of me to be so indecent in front of a lady." He uttered, hands sweating. "Especially such a noble lady like yourself, princess." Lady McCormick sighed. Of  _ course _ he'd refuse... Then again, his chivalry was something she admired about the young man, so she couldn't very well blame him. It was worth the shot, though. 

 

"You are  _ far  _ too courteous, Paladin." She started warmly, meaning every word. She gently led him to her bathing chamber, causing the paladin’s heart to flutter. "Won’t you allow me to at least wash your face…?" She murmured, "There's nothing indecent about  _ that _ now, is there?" Butters floundered for a moment as she sat him down beside her water basin. 

 

"U-Uhm, well no, princess, but I can-” The princess cut him off with a string of tsks. 

 

"Now, now, none of that," She teased, soaking a washcloth in rose water. " I want to thank you properly." 

 

The young paladin complied and nodded, shivering gently when the princess ran her fingers through his hair. She sat down across from him and met his gaze for just a moment before gently starting the wash. Her soft hand caressed his cheek as she wordlessly swept the washcloth against his skin. Her movements were slow and the water was cool and refreshing. She smiled when she saw his eyes gradually slip shut. 

 

She took the opportunity to appreciate him up close. His skin was dewy and paler than her own. She loved the cute upturn of his nose and his long, dark lashes. The paladin looked more like an angel to her than a warrior. 

 

The paladin sighed softly. He felt safe, despite the intimacy. He’d never been tended to like this before. No one had ever treated him as gently as the princess did. 

 

When the princess’ hand brushed over the scar on his left eye, her stomach sank slightly and she frowned. The Grand Wizard worked him far too hard... 

 

"Let me buy you." She whispered suddenly, breaking the tranquil silence. The paladin’s eyes widened and he blinked. 

 

"Wh-what..?" He whispered back. The princess shifted in her seat slightly, brows furrowed with gentle determination. 

 

"Let me buy you." She repeated, confirming what Butters had heard but confusing him all the same. He blushed. 

 

"I-I'm not for sale, princess." He responded, the thought of being bought by the princess making him feel...strange. The princess pouted slightly, not giving up. 

 

"Everything has a price," she said, sounding much more like the princess he knew from their battle meetings. "That putrid old wizard doesn't treat you like he should. He doesn't  _ appreciate  _ you..." Her words pulled at his heart strings but he tried to remain calm looking. She shifted closer to him and spoke even softer. "I would treat you right, paladin."  Butters swallowed nervously, his cheeks hot and his insides a jumbled mess of emotion. 

 

"P-princess, I-I..." The princess cut him off again, this time by pressing a finger to his lips. 

 

"Just consider it." She whispered, looking into his eyes for a long moment before standing up. The paladin’s heart was beating out of his chest. He watched her back as she dumped the dirty water and moved back toward her room. "You're free to go now, Paladin." She murmured, "I bid you thanks and goodnight." 

 

Butters stood and left the room in a haze, millions of thoughts running through his mind. He wished her goodnight as he returned to the hall and shut her door softly. He stood there for a moment in the corridor, staring at the laundry lying in a heap a few yards down the hall. 

 

He allowed himself to imagine what it would be like to be with Princess Kenny. His heart fluttered and his stomach flopped simultaneously as he shifted back into gear, slowly returning to his duties.


	6. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Butters:17  
> Karen:13

The sound of crunching snow was all that could be heard as Butters made his way across the railroad tracks. The teenager noticed that the sun was beginning to sink in the horizon, the sky slowly shifting from its vibrant oranges and pinks to purples and blues. Not only that, but he could feel the temperature dropping rapidly as he walked, the tips of his fingers in his rarely-used gloves beginning to numb. 

 

Puffs of air escaped his lips as he picked up his pace. He wanted to get there before dark and didn't want his cargo to be ruined. Butters repositioned the heavy bag on his shoulder and continued on - he'd be at the house soon. 

 

As he hustled, his mind wandered off onto Kenny. He remembered their conversation from earlier that day at school and hoped that his impromptu late shift was going well. Butters frowned at the small flurries falling gently around him. It wasn't fair to him that Kenny had to work so hard for what little he had. _They_  had...

 

Butters blinked when he realized he'd made it to Kenny's front door. It seemed more lopsided than the last time Butters had been over, and he frowned at the large tilted gap at its bottom, surely letting the cold in. Or the heat out. Butters sighed and knocked on it softly out of habit before entering the McCormick residence, being careful with the door as he moved. He knew beforehand that Kenny's parents wouldn't be home so he wasn't as nervous as he usually would be. 

 

It was dark inside, the lights in the living room and kitchen shut off. It was cold, just as he'd expected (as unfortunate as it was). He sighed at the clusters of forgotten beer bottles and cans littering the surfaces and floors. He carefully shut the door behind him, attempting to get it as tightly shut as he could manage. Even when completely empty, the room made him feel uncomfortable. Butters quickly padded across the space and took a right into the hall. He didn't bother removing his shoes like he'd usually do - the gesture wasn't a required one in the McCormick household. Kenny told him he'd often keep his boots inside - it was better for warmth.

 

Shrugging the heavy bag he was carrying higher up on his shoulder he continued further down the short hall until he'd reached a door with a calendar hanging on it. Butters smiled at the two puppies on its front, surrounded by Chinese characters and small ads for City Wok. 

 

Butters didn't want to startle the girl inside so he entered the room as quietly as he could. The door creaked slightly as it moved, causing the small lump on the bed to rustle a few inches. Butters slowed his steps when he saw the shift, closing the door as much as he could silently before stopping. He watched silently as the lump under the thin blanket settled back down and coughed. A frown spread across his lips at the gravelly sound. She sounded worse than he thought.

 

"Karen...?" He said softly, just above a whisper as he approached the mattress on the floor. The young teen jumped slightly under the covers and groaned. "I-It's just me, Butters..." He added, hesitantly reaching a hand out to touch what he thought was a shoulder sticking up under the sheet. Karen moved slowly, her body aching and stiff not only from the cold. She lifted a hand out from under the covers and languidly moved to lower the blanket that was over her. The tired frown on her face tightened when she was met with cold and she instantly wished she had stayed under.

 

Butters put down the bag he had with him, nervously moving to sit on the floor beside her bed. Karen didn't look very happy to be awoken. Karen blinked, trying to see through the sleep in her eyes. She absently wondered why Butters was there when she thought Kenny would be coming home. A heavy cough ripped through her chest, jarring her sleepy brain and making Butters frown. He reached out and rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. Karen sagged in her sitting position, sniffling. 

 

"I-I heard you were sick." Butters said softly. Karen sighed again. Sick was an understatement. When Karen didn't do much else, he turned toward his bag. Karen watched him curiously, her eyes staring at the strange, bulky bag beside him. 

 

"Kenny said he'd be workin' late tonight and that you'd be home alone." Butters explained. " 'An I know it ain't easy bein' sick all alone..." Karen blinked again, feeling more awake as she quietly watched Butters pull out a large blanket and drape it over her shoulders. It was very warm, like it had been heated somehow, and Karen instantly melted beneath it. Seeing her shoulders relax put a smile on Butters' face. Karen smiled back at him slowly and was about to thank him when he continued to speak. "I-I figured I could help you two out..." He hummed, pulling out a bag of cough drops and some flu medicine. Karen's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. 

 

"L-leo..." She whispered, her throat burning. Her voice had been too quiet for Butters to hear so he'd continued rambling happily. 

 

"Got ya some medicine, tried to get the best flavors I could find." He laughed softly, " 'An I put the blanket in here with the food so it'd be nice 'n warm for ya when I got here." Karen's eyes widened and her stomach instantly growled at the word food. She quickly tried to peer inside the bag when another painful cough stopped her in her eager tracks. She moaned in discomfort and pressed a hand to her chest. Butters cringed and quickly dug out a bowl shaped thermos, spoon, and small packet of crackers. 

 

"Boy, that's a mean cough. Let's get some food in ya so you can take somethin'..." He explained gently, unscrewing the lid and carefully passing it to the patiently waiting girl. Karen gripped the warm bowl like an obsession, looking into it hungrily and nearly lifting the thing to her face to eat before Butters handed her the spoon. Within seconds Karen was burning her tongue and relishing the feeling of warmth filling her stomach. It tasted so good she felt she could break down and cry. 

 

Butters watched her eat quickly, a regretful sort of smile on his lips. The way a simple bowl of chicken soup could make her look and feel so happy made Butters' heart squeeze in his chest. It hurt him to see how hard it was for Kenny and Karen. It wasn't fair. Butters blinked when Karen let out a happy sigh as she worked at the cracker pack and Butters tried to focus on the positives. 

 

"I made a big ol' batch a soup for you and Kenny. There are a few more thermoses like that one in here, plus a big container with the rest of it. A-And this bag's insulated so it should keep warm for a good while..." He kept his voice low as he spoke, not wanting to ruin Karen' precious meal time. Her heart tugged in her chest as she finished up the bowl, glancing over at Butters with watering eyes. No one had ever trekked through the snow to bring them a home cooked meal before...and just when she'd felt her body was giving out on her. Karen sniffled again and put her utensils down, rubbing at her face. 

 

"Thank you, Leo..." She mumbled, looking up at him. Butters met her gaze and smiled softly, brows bent with sympathy. 

 

"Ya don't gotta thank me, Karen. I love you guys! I-I'm glad I could help..." He finished, rubbing her back again gently as Karen wiped her face. Butters' heart clenched in his chest. "I just want ya ta get well soon, okay...?" Karen nodded in the dim light of her room and leaned over to hug him. Butters blinked in surprise before returning the hug. He didn't mind the risk of catching the flu.

 

"I'll try..." Karen replied, her throat tight. After hugging Butters she quickly moved to wrap herself in the warm blanket again. Butters smiled and put her empty bowl and spoon back in the bag before tightly closing it. He helped give her some medicine, getting some water for her to drink from the kitchen and leaving it beside her. He could tell Karen was starting to get sleepy and gently moved to tuck her in. 

 

He had planned on staying with her till Kenny got home but one look at his watch said otherwise. It was later than he'd thought. He had a strict curfew and if he didn't want to be grounded he'd have to leave. When Karen felt him move she whined slightly and shifted. Butters stood at the door and sighed, not wanting to leave her alone. 

 

"Go ta sleep, Karen." He said gently, "I'm sorry but I gotta go. Kenny'll be back before ya know it, okay...?" Karen frowned but sighed and nodded, laying back down and snuggling up again. 

 

"Thank you, Leo." She said again as Butters smiled and nodded, turning to leave. "We love you too..." She sighed, Butters too far away by then to hear her. 


	7. Free Day: Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's longgggg overdue but here is the last oneshot for Bunny week. It includes a headcanon of mine that Butters lives with his Aunt Nellie in California and goes to UCLA.
> 
> A big thanks to @luciinical on Instagram for helping me decide what to do for the free day! We began with a date, and are now ending with one....~
> 
> Please feel free to leave constructive criticism, feedback, or comments! I will love you forever. I want my writing to improve and I feel how I write for Butters and Kenny could be improved. 
> 
> Lastly, thank you so much to everyone that read this collection. You guys are awesome, and I'm sorry this last one took so long. I hope you like it!

It was a late Friday afternoon and Butters had the house to himself. He sighed softly, resting his face on one of his palms as he stared at the laptop in is lap. He felt usually lonely, staring at the essay on the screen he'd finished thirty minutes ago. He knew his other classmates were probably getting ready to go out for the evening - heck, even his Aunt Nellie had left for an afternoon with her friends - and yet Butters was at home. Doing nothing.

Butters opened his Skype again for what seemed like the millionth time that day in the hopes that Kenny would pick up. After listening to the bubbly ringtone go on for a while, his heart fell. No answer again.

He sighed and shut his laptop. He knew Kenny had been working a lot lately and he had no right to complain about his boyfriend's busyness - if anything, it meant Kenny was making money, and was therefore more comfortable. He should be happy about it, he figured, flopping back onto the bed and staring at his blank ceiling for a while. A small pout was on his lips.

It still sucked not being able to see him though.

After a few minutes Butters talked himself into getting up and getting something to drink to pass his time. Maybe make a smoothie or something. He slowly sat back up and slipped on his house slippers. He laughed softly under his breath as he gazed down at them. He'd gotten them because they reminded him of Kenny - warm, fluffy, and orange.

The junior college student stretched as he stood up and slowly shuffled into the kitchen. It had been a lazy day, only one class in the morning, so he'd been in his pajamas most of the day. Butters was more than happy to remain in his shorts and Hello Kitty sleep T-shirt, anyway.

Just as Butters was opening his fridge, the doorbell rang. Butters blinked and stood up straighter, a brow furrowing. He hadn't been expecting anyone. He shut the refrigerator and quickly crossed to the door. Thinking he looked a mess, he slowly opened the door, slightly peaking around from behind it.

"H-hello?" Kenny's eyes lit up and his stomach buzzed pleasantly when he heard Butters' voice. He grinned and leaned forward to see inside.

"Hey sweet thing~" He hummed, cheeky smile widening when he saw Butters' face go slack with surprise, eyes blowing wide.

"K-kenny..!!" He cheered after his initial shock faded. Kenny laughed happily as Butters rushed forward and tackled him in a hug. Butters' eyes stung and filled with happy tears as he gripped the back of Kenny's hoodie for dear life. "I-I can’t-!! H-how did you--??" Butters was so excited he couldn’t get his thoughts out quick enough. Kenny chuckled and placed Butters back on his feet, still holding him close.

"I missed you too much, Baby." He laughed softly, meaning every word. Butters sniffled and moved back a bit to smile up at Kenny. "Plus it's Friday night. Figured you deserved a date." He added, shrugging playfully. Butters laughed in disbelief, scrubbing the tears from his face before taking Kenny's hand.

"Come-come in...!!" He said, pulling Kenny into the house. Kenny laughed and shut the door as he was ushered in. Once they were inside, Butters turned around and pulled Kenny into a smothering kiss. Kenny let out a small sound of surprise but smiled against Butters' lips, quickly slipping his eyes shut and rubbing Butters' back. The two enjoyed being in each other’s arms for a moment before Butters looked up at Kenny again, eyes shining.

"H-how did you get here...?" He asked softly. He couldn't believe Kenny had managed it, but he sure was glad he had. Kenny took a good look at Butters' face before speaking.

"Oh, you know..." He grinned, pausing for effect. Butters' expectant face was adorable. "A few busses, some hitchhiking, a train, and a police car." He finished casually. Butters frowned playfully and punched his shoulder lightly.

"Kenneth!" Kenny laughed.

"Okay, okay. I got a cheap plane ticket. Reaaaal sketchy plane." He explained lightly. "Thought I was gonna die for sure." Butters punched him again and he chuckled. "Really, I did!" Butters sighed and shook his head.

"Hamburgers Ken..." He murmured before smiling up at him again. "Ya didn’t have ta do this...I-I mean-" Kenny quickly cut him off.

"Hey, no apologizing for a surprise. I really wanted to see you." When he saw Butters' shoulders relax he added. "I worked extra this week to save up~" His soft tone comforted Butters and he smiled before jumping to hug Kenny again.

"Thank you so much..." He murmured against Kenny's shoulder. Kenny smiled, his heart warming.

"Anything for you, Leo." Butters hummed and squeezed Kenny one more time before letting him go again. Kenny grinned and patted Butters' shoulder.

"You down for a date tonight?" Kenny asked, raising a brow playfully. Butters' eyes widened.

"Hell yea!" He cheered excitedly, hastily grabbing Kenny's hand and pulling him down the hall to his bedroom. "I'm a mess though. Lemme get dressed real quick...!" He muttered, opening his door and instantly kicking off his slippers. Kenny laughed softly at the action. Butters quickly rummaged through his closet and pulled out a shirt, tossing it lightly onto his bed before beginning the search for a pair of pants.

Kenny smiled and looked around Butters' room a bit, hands in the pockets of his hoodie. There were various posters hung around, some from musicals Kenny had never seen, a few motivational ones, and a Chicago album poster that made him smile slightly. The room was cute; it definitely suited his boyfriend.

When he turned back toward Butters, his eyes widened slightly, his interest piqued. Facing away from Kenny, Butters had pulled off the shirt he'd had on and was in the process of pulling on his skinny jeans. Kenny's eyes slowly took in Butters' physique. His back and hips looked harder and more defined than the last time they'd been together in person. The sight of his boyfriend made Kenny let out a slow, impressed whistle without giving it much thought.

Butters blinked and turned to look at Kenny just as Kenny realized his actions and quickly stared out the nearby window. Butters couldn’t see the light blush on Kenny's cheeks as he pretended to scrutinize something outside beyond the glass.

"What's up, Ken…?" He asked curiously. Kenny looked at Butters and then back out the window.

"Oh, uh...that's just...a nice tree out there." He finished lamely, trying desperately to make whistling at a plain-looking tree seem casual. Butters, bless his soul, simply stepped a bit closer to peek out the window and laughed softly.

"Heh- yeah, I guess it's pretty nice." He smiled at Kenny cutely before turning to finish getting dressed. "I think Aunt Nellie said her dad planted that one out front a long time ago." He added casually. "Its pretty cool ta see somethin’ grow up, huh?" Kenny grinned as he watched Butters.

"Yea it is." He murmured, eyes softening slightly.

Moments later Butters was dressed and ready to go, hair brushed, cologne on, and smiling wide. He moved to grab his wallet and Kenny stopped him.

"You won’t be needing that, hot stuff." Butters blushed and blinked, slowly retracting his hand.

"A-are ya sure, Ken?" Butters responded. He really didn’t want to be a financial stress on Kenny. He knew how hard he had to work to get what he had. Kenny nodded confidently.

"I wanna do it." He started before jokingly adding, "I worked my ass off to treat my sugar baby right." Butters snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Kenny chuckled and pulled Butters out of the room and house. After Butters locked up the place, the two were off.

Kenny grinned when he saw Butters' car - he'd seen pictures of it before but had never seen it up close. A light blue Volkswagen Beetle. It was adorable, and even had sunflowers in the built-in flower compartment. Kenny giggled and almost commented on it before he was cut off by Butters.

"Ya wanna drive, Ken?" He asked, pulling the keys from his pocket. They had a Hello Kitty keychain attached. Kenny looked up at Butters and smiled.

"Yeah. It'll be more of a surprise that way." He decided, grabbing the keys as they were tossed to him. Butters happily moved to get into the passenger seat, his heart fluttering as the car doors were shut. _He was going on a date...! With Kenny..!_ He laughed happily to himself and glanced at Kenny as he started the car and backed out easily.

"Now you'll have no clue where I'm taking ya." Kenny joked, turning onto a fairly busy street. Butters smiled wide and was nearly buzzing in his seat before he realized something.

"H-hey, wait, you don't know around LA..." He looked at Kenny. "Don't ya need directions or a map or something? Here, lemme get my-" Butters was digging into his pocket for his phone when Kenny put a soft hand on his lap.

"Don't worry about it." He said casually, grinning. Butters blinked and looked at Kenny. Kenny glanced over at Butters and laughed. "I practiced my way around before making it to your place."

Butters quirked a brow. "R-really?" _What the heck had Kenny been up to...?_ Butters watched as Kenny nodded confidently, but remained silent. This only increased Butters' curiosity but he decided not to ask anything else - he could tell Kenny wanted their date to be a secret. Instead he smiled and leaned over to kiss Kenny's cheek. "I'm real glad you’re here, Ken..." He said softly. Kenny's amused look changed to a softer one of endearment and he glanced over at Butters again before taking his hand.

"I am too, Leo." He murmured, chest warm. "So fuckin much..." He really _had_ missed Butters the past 4 months. It was the empty kind of missing someone - where his fingers itched to reach out and touch him, where he yearned to hear Butters' voice clearly and not through his ancient laptops' speakers. It was painful, so he was happy to slave away at work if it meant getting to visit Butters, even if just for a few days. Butters deserved it too. He knew how busy Butters was with school...

Kenny was shaken from his thoughts at the sound of a blaring car horn followed by a car zipping past, tires squealing. The light had just turned green. Kenny frowned and heard Butters shout and call the long-gone driver a jerk. Kenny laughed lightly at Butters' reaction as he continued to drive and he soon realized he'd almost made it to their destination. He grinned and glanced at Butters who was still pouting angrily in the cutest way.

"Hey," He said gently, and relished in the way Butters' upset look instantly melted from his face into one of innocent curiosity as Butters looked at him.

"What is it, Ken...?" He asked softly, eyes wide and brows slightly furrowed. Kenny grinned.

"I'm gonna need you to close your eyes from here on out." He explained. Butters smiled excitedly.

"Heh, okay..." He covered his eyes with his hands like he used to when he was a kid and Kenny had to stop himself from getting caught up in the cuteness of it all.

"No peaking." He added, grin spreading across his lips as Butters adamantly shook his head.

"No Sir! Wouldn't think of it." Butters assured him, butterflies in his stomach. They were almost there and Butters' skin was crawling with excitement. He sat back in his seat when he felt Kenny start to drive again. A ton of possible date ideas flooded Butters' mind going a mile a minute. No matter what Kenny had planned, Butters knew he would love it.

After a few minutes, Kenny parked the car and smiled excitedly. He turned toward Butters.

"Alright, Leo," he started, speaking low as if talking about a secret. "I'm gonna get out of the car. Stay here till I open your door and help you out, okay?" Butters quirked a brow but eventually nodded.

"O-okay..!" He squeezed Kenny's hand before Kenny got out of the car and shut the door. Once the door was shut, Kenny sprinted toward the edge of the parking lot and down onto the sand of the beach.

He made his way toward a large bushy area and climbed in, rustling about and praying he wouldn’t get bitten by anything as he searched through the brush. Once he'd found the large cooler he'd hidden earlier that day, he grinned and pulled it out. He rolled it out onto the beach as fast as he could, keeping watch of the sky. He wanted the timing to be perfect.

He pulled a blanket from the cooler and spread it out, holding it down with large fake candles he'd bought after switching them on. He'd originally planned on using real ones but decided against it - considering his luck, their date would've been up in flames. Kenny took a little time to lay out the food he'd gotten and then was quickly sprinting back up to the car.

The longer Butters sat in the car, the more restless he became. After what felt like 15 minutes Butters was nearly ready to look for Kenny when he heard his door open up. Kenny tried hard to stifle his heavy breathing as he did so but Butters could hear it.

"Kenny, are you okay?" He asked, brows furrowing as he took Kenny's hand and carefully exited the car, eyes still shut. Kenny blushed and tried to quiet his pants.

"Y-yeah, fine." His chest burned as he closed the car's door and locked it up. "Follow me, babe..." Kenny led Butters down to the edge of the sidewalk and slowly brought him into the sand. The minute Butters felt the soft texture beneath his sneakers, his smile slowly grew more and more. Kenny watched his face, eyes shining as he led him over to the picnic. When they stopped, Butters bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Ken!!" He chirped excitedly. "Can I _please_ open my eyes??" He begged and Kenny laughed. He let go of Butters' hand and patted his back.

"Go ahead, beautiful." He grinned. Butters opened his eyes and gasped softly, moving to inspect the area closer. His stomach fluttered heavily as he took everything in - the waves, the colorful blanket, the sandwiches and chips, the small package of mini cakes, the sunset...

Butters let out a happy sort of squeal and spun around to tackle Kenny in a hug. Kenny's smile was broad and he laughed as Butters knocked them both down into the sand. Butters attacked him in a flurry of _"I love you"_ 's and _"thank you"_ s, kissing him all over the face. Kenny's laugh traveled across the cooling air, holding Butters close.

The two couldn't have been any happier.

They kicked off their shoes and sat down to eat together. They talked for a long time and caught up, much of their story-telling turning into kisses and hugs. They ran around and chased each other in the sand. They looked for shells and watched the sun go down together. Their hands were together more often than not as the afternoon turned to night. When their bellies were full with sweets, they laid together, staring up at the stars. Kenny noted they looked the same as in Hawaii, and Butters laughed.

It was the best date Butters could have ever asked for.

 


End file.
